Darkness Inside
by Punkyloser2008
Summary: My own version of Kingdom Hearts. Different characters and blades. I'm bringing this to today's style of life and ways. Please enjoy and criticize if you want.
1. Chapter 1

_**Darkness Inside  
**__**By: Andrew Finch  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of kingdom hearts. I do own my characters and settings**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Andy**_

_**Ashums**_

_**Jay**_

_**Dopey**_

_**Wastid**_

_**This story does not have Donald and Goofy in it. I'm making this my own way **__**  
**___

Is this life real? Or is it a dream? Where will this life lead me to?

Dream Island, a place to have fun. All the kids go there and explore. Some just go to get away from their family. Some in particular go to smoke, drink, or just to relax. The light of this island will only burn for awhile. When the light goes out the darkness will take over.

"Andy, wake up you lazy bum."

"Give me a break Ashums."

"Were you dreaming again?"

"No, this thing swallowed me up and…..or was it a dream?"

"Hey Ashums, what is your world like?"

"I told you before I don't remember. I wouldn't mind seeing it someday though."

"Hey, we can go together."

"Maybe."

"Hey. I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." (Tossing the log onto Andy) "And you are just as lazy as he is," said Jay.

"Hee hee so you noticed. I know we can work on the raft together. I'll race ya," said Ashums

"What?" said Jay.

"Okay. Ready. Set. Go!"

Andy and his friends are off to find objects to build the raft. Andy is a boy that lives on the rough side of life. He wears black and green Tripp bondage pants, a black fishnet shirt, a black leather trench coat, Anarchic boots, and wears his black, green, and white hair in a mohawk. He has those dreamy lime greens eyes. He smokes his favorite cigarettes, Marlboro Smooths. He wears spiky bracelets and broken handcuffs on each wrist. He has an eyebrow and lip piercing. Ashums is a girl that lives kinda normal. She moved to the island when she was just a child. She has no memory about her past life. She wears a black and pink plaid bondage skirt, a HIM tank top, studded bracelets, and colorful drawn on converses. She has pink eyes, ones that one look and it would make you fall in love. Her hair is cut as a chelsea hawk black in the back and red bangs. Jay lives on the edge. His favorite clothes are anything made by the Insane Clown Posse. He wears a fitted ICP hat backwards and wears DC shoes. He wears his brown hair long and shaggy so nobody can see his dark onyx eyes.

Andy and Jay are friends who battle each other to see who is the best. Ashums just watches them and cheers them on, while secretly having a crush on Andy. Even though they are only thirteen and fourteen, they do what they please. After collecting the first items they need for the raft; Andy, Ashums, and Jay walk to their boats to go home and rest.

The next day begins on their little island and Jay wants to race Andy. First to decide the name of the raft, but then Jay decides that the winner get to share a paopu fruit with Ashums. Andy wins the race and is glad because he also has a secret crush on Ashums. Jay told Andy that the ship's name is Andy's choice and that the fruit thing was just a joke. Andy is mad and starts beating the heck out of Jay. They only could afford wooden swords so Andy and Jay fought with their swords. Andy beats Jay by stabbing him in a place you don't want to be stabbed at. Andy is a very dirty player. That's why Ashums likes him so much. He breaks all the rules in life, a wild child.

Ashums tells Andy they need some stock for the trip. So, Andy goes off to find the items that they need. While back at the raft Jay tries to hit on Ashums to get her to forget about Andy and date him instead. Andy goes into the cave that he and Ashums played in while they were kids. He finds the pictures they drew of each other and draws him giving a paopu fruit to Ashums. All of a sudden a mysterious guy in a velvet cloak appears.

"This world has been connected."

"Huh? What…where did you come from?"

"You understand so little."

"Look man I don't know who you are so get lost before I have to get rough with you"

"Fine, but you will be consumed by the darkness" (disappears)

"What a creep. I better get back to the gang"

"I can't wait till we set sail. Then we can leave this horrible life of ours."

"Hey, Andy, don't change."

"What do you mean, Ashums?"

"Hey, why don't we take the raft, just the two of us? Just us lovers."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm just kidding around, gah do you have to take everything seriously?"

Back at home Andy wonders what Ashums meant by what she said. He has liked her since she first came to the island, but can't tell her how he really feels.

"A storm? Oh no, the raft!"

"What are Jay's and Ashums' boats doing here? I need to find them."

While Andy is looking for his friends, Jay is standing looking at the sky at the spot where he and Andy always compete at.

"Jay, there you are. Where is Ashums?"

"The door has opened. Now we can go to other worlds and live free."

"What are you talking about you idiot we have to find Ashums."

"Ashums is coming with us, Andy. Are you afraid of the darkness? Because I'm not afraid!"

"Jay?"

Having a velvet blackness seeping out of the ground starting to twine with Jay and Andy, they start being sucked into the ground, and then a green light appears in front of Andy. What is this light? What could it be? Andy shows back up with a weird sword in his hand, The Blitz Sault. Shaped like a samurai sword with a dragon as the handle. The blade has silver twine wrapped around it near the handle. Little velvet creatures start showing up and Andy slashes right through them heading toward the cave to find Ashums.

He makes it into the cave and finds Ashums but there is something wrong. She is very pale and is slowly moving and talking. All of a sudden a velvet smoke gush blows and sends Ashums towards Andy but she disappears. Andy is flung out of the cave by the gush and is back at on what's left of the island. There is this giant velvet fairy and it is trying to kill Andy. Andy blocks every attack that is thrown at him. He tries to attack the hole that's in the middle of this fairy's chest but can't reach it. So he starts attacking the hand of this monster. Andy slashes at the hand but he gets knocked down by one of those small creatures that he was fighting earlier. He is really getting mad now. He slashes through the little creature and starts back at the fairy. This time Andy stabs the hand. The fairy disappears into a velvet black ball in the sky. Andy is holding onto a tree, trying not to get sucked up but loses his grip and gets sucked into the ball too.

Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in a dark alley, Andy notices a strange dog. Red, three feet tall, kinda looks like a dachshund and a corgi mix only uglier. There is no tail, that might make a wonderful story to tell, because it looks like it has been cut off.

"Man, I'm tired of dreaming." the dog then pees on Andy.

"What the hell. The dog just peed on me.Ok, I'm freaked out. So this isn't a dream, then where am I?"

Andy walks around this new place. Everything seems strange. The road, the sidewalks, and even the building. He walks into a drug store and meets this guy name Cid. The drug store had a pretty basic set up. The potions were all on one side of the store and the ethers, antidotes, and all the bad drugs were kept in the back, which Andy hated because he wanted to get high. Cid is a blue haired guy that apparently loves leather, Andy is kinda getting the feeling of not asking why this guy is wearing leather. Cid thinks he's a customer at first, but then realizes that's it just a kid.

"How can I help you kid?" asked Cid with a concerned look on his face.

"Yo gramps, I'm not a kid the name's Andy. Where am I? What's the name of this place?" stated Andy trying to act hard.

"Aaaaaa...Son did you hit your head or something?" Cid is really skeptical now.

"No, I'm just wanting to know." Andy is getting really irritated now.

"Son, you are in Tinkle Town. The name Cid." being polite.

"Oh ok, is that why that dog just peed on me outside?" trying to be funny and make a joke.

"That's what that smell is I thought my wife was cooking again." trying to add to the joke.

Andy leaves the drug store, after he snuck in the back to get some cigs, other stuff I'm not mentioning, and to wash up. He starts walking around Tinkle Town to find Jay and Ashums. While on his search, the velvet creatures show up again. He slices through the creatures with his Blitz Sault. The creatures were very persistant. Andy had to do something about them, so instead of just slicing and dicing he put some of his skateboarding moves and breaking dancing moves in to his fighting style. Andy runs through them and does some creative moves to destroy the creatures. He twirls, spins, and slides around his opponents to throw them off. He finally destroys them all through town and he escapes, like a wuss, into the drugs store.

Andy goes back outside to check and see if the creatures are still there. A guy shows up with an interesting sword.

"They will keep coming after you. As long as you weild that blade. Now let's see that blade." the mystery guy looks like he wanting to fight.

"What? no way you getting this."Andy is on the defensive side now. They start fighting but the guy has an upper hand on Andy, he knows fire.

The guy has what you call a gunblade. Very one of a kind. Swords slam into each other with clings and clangs. Andy is using all his heart to defeat this guy. He even tries to run and slide behind the guy to throw him off but the guy is fast. He jumps in the air and tries to slice down the middle to end it but misses. The guy jumps into the air but shoots a fireball at Andy. It hits him and blinds Andy. Andy gets up and runs with anger but gets another fireball shot at him. Andy blocks it with his sword. He finally makes it to the guy and slices the guy's right arm. It leaves a deep cut, the guy will probably need stiches. Andy finally passes out from exhaustion. The guy picks Andy up, throw him over his shoulder, and carries him to the hotel.


End file.
